Dear carniwhore
by hamlet-972
Summary: If you like blood, sex and slash, you might wanna check this out... SLASH SBRL


**disclaimer: **No, no and once again no. I don't own them.

A/N: Well, hello again. This is totally slash and there's really no plot in this. At least I haven't found one yet. There was no beta in this. This is the first fic I've ever had problems with. Just read it. And review. I'd love to know what you think about this. The song is For my pain's Dear carniwhore

Oh, and I almost forgot. This is SLASH

xlxlxlx

_You threw your web right down on me_

_You suck my blood just to live_

_You're the black princess in the garden of grief_

_Eating me piece by piece_

Two boys ran into the Astronomy tower. They were kissing and touching each other. Other one pushed the other on the couch. He sat on his lap and kissed him roughly. The smaller boy cut the other one's lip with his sharp eyetooth.

The black haired boy just smirked and kept kissing him. The blood mixed into their spit as their tongues were dancing with each other.

The boy with brown eyes sucked the spot he had cut the other boy. He just whined for pleasure.

_To be with you is like a mouth full of spiders _

_Like needles under my skin_

_To sleep with you is like a bed filled by snakes_

_Something I can't resist_

As Remus was sucking his blood, Sirius unbuttoned Remus's shirt. His hand ran through the brown hair as the other hand was caressing the pale chest. He felt Remus's hands under his shirt and on his skin. It made him shiver.

Remus kissed Sirius's neck and gently bit him. He heard Sirius moan.

"Remus..." Sirius breathed heavily. He wanted him so much. He felt Remus's excitement against his own through the pants.

_Oh, licking your bloody lips_

_Smiling and sucking your fingertips_

_Oh, lash me with your whip_

_I'm your slave_

_My dear carniwhore_

Remus roughly took Sirius's shirt off and knocked him down on the couch. He dropped wet kisses all over Sirius's chest and stomach. He licked the black haired boy's bellybutton and the skin around it. He opened the belt and threw it away.

Sirius moaned, whined and sighed. Remus was agonizingly slow. He raised his hips as Remus pulled his jeans off.

In a second Sirius was on top of Remus. He threw his shirt away, licked his chest and bit his right nipple. Remus moaned and scratched Sirius's back with his nails. As Sirius was licking and kissing Remus's stomach, he pulled Remus's jeans off.

_You're the cocaine on my filthy mirror_

_Oh my god how I need you_

_Living in the fear to be left alone_

_My lips turn to blue_

_I'm like a sheep among the hungry wolves_

_This is my sorrow blues_

_You're the poison in my veins_

_I'm just a fool in your game_

Sirius ripped Remus's boxers off and took him in his mouth.

Remus could do nothing but moan. He repeated Sirius's name over and over again.

Sirius kissed him on the lips and scratched his chest.

Remus stripped off Sirius's boxers and gently bit his ear. Sirius kissed his cheek and neck as he entered him.

_Oh, licking your bloody lips_

_Smiling and sucking your fingertips_

_Oh, lash me with your whip_

_I'm your slave_

A long gasp escaped from Remus's lips. This was the heaven.

Sirius started slowly to sway his hips. He heard how Remus's moans got louder and louder every time. He started to repeat Remus's name quietly. It began as a whisper but it steadily grew until it was a shout.

Remus kissed his lover, their tongues played together. Sirius licked Remus's neck until he finally bit him hard.

_In the prison of my own frontiers _

_Loneliness is my first fear_

_Blinded by your heavenly smile_

_And my soul is the price_

Sirius lay down next to Remus on the couch. They both breathed heavily.

Remus touched the spot in his neck Sirius had bitten. He saw blood in his fingers and when he turned to face Sirius, he saw blood on the boy's lips.

He leaned to kiss Sirius and licked the blood away. Sirius licked his cheek and wrapped his arms around him.

They both said or did nothing in a very long time. They lay there, in each other's arms.

_Oh, licking your bloody lips_

_Smiling and sucking your fingertips_

_Oh, lash me with your whip_

_I'm your slave_

_For you I bleed_

xlxlxlx

A/N: Okay... Now I want you to tell me what you think about this. Thank you for your time.


End file.
